


lego art for 'Upskirt'

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fanart, Gender Dysphoria, Legos, M/M, Trans Character, using the pertinent tags from the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: What it says on the tin. (one of these days I'll get more creative)





	lego art for 'Upskirt'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upskirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589847) by [unicornsandbutane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane). 



> Hopefully you've already read the fic. If not, you should turn around and do that first. Then come back here.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the strangest set I've taken pics of yet. Not because of the subject matter, exactly. But more like I was intruding on a private moment. Which is why there's only three pics. 
> 
> ([originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/159528178010/inspired-somewhat-by-unicornsandbutanes-fic). drop by and say hi!)


End file.
